


My Heart Unto Yours Is Knit

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: Daniel's birthday is approaching and Peggy wants to make him something special. Peggysous fluff!





	My Heart Unto Yours Is Knit

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I've written anything so forgive me if this isn't perfect! I wanted to dip my toe back into the Agent Carter fandom because I miss it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_I mean, that **my heart unto yours is knit** , So that but one heart we can make of it;_  
-Midsummer Night's Dream

 

“Bloody hell!,” Peggy cursed as she fiddled with the object in her hands. She thought that this would be easy but she was finding her lack of patience did not suit her for this task.

She looked down at the lumpy, misshapen wool in her hands and sighed.

This was her own damn fault.

Actually, to be more precise, it was all Daniel’s fault. He was the one who mentioned how handmade gifts are nicer than storebought ones. And he was the one who oohed and awed over Ana’s sweater that she had made. 

And so Peggy decided to do what she had now deemed the impossible.

Learn to knit.

Ana patiently showed her several times and while she got the concept, the execution was...less than stellar.

She was determined though. And if determination could knit this...thing, then she would be done by now. 

This project which she thought would take a week or maybe two had turned into weeks of work and pulling it out and starting again. She knew Daniel suspected something and she was running out of excuses for time alone. He actually seemed a bit hurt the other night when she bowed out of their usual Friday night date.

But his birthday was next week and she had to finish. Peggy paused and read the pattern once more. Although Ana said that it was the simplest pattern she could find, Peggy still found the directions confusing and often had to ring Ana to ask what certain things meant.

And she was at Bletchley Park for god’s sake!

“Bollocks,” she muttered to herself as she dropped a stitch by accident. She hastily picked it up and continued her work. The back piece was completed successfully (as successful as she could make it), but the front was full of odd directions and she wasn’t quite sure how it was going to come together.

At least she was happy with the wool that she picked out. It cost a fair bit but it was soft and cozy which is what she wanted. It was a deep burgundy and she had several balls of it hidden in one of her bags and stashed in the back of her closet.

Ana said that all you needed to start was a pair of knitting needles and the yarn, but Peggy ended up acquiring special scissors, darning needles and funny little things called stitch markers. She had quite the collection.

She looked at what she had done so far and her heart sunk a little. It looked nothing like Ana’s precise knitting. And yet, Peggy was determined. She didn’t want to give up. But perhaps...perhaps Daniel wouldn’t like it?

That thought made her want to give up altogether.

“Pull yourself together, Carter,” she murmured. “You can do this.”

And so she started again...

_Knit one, purl one..._

_______________________________________

A week later, Peggy sat nervously on the couch as Daniel puttered around, tidying up as he was wont to do at the end of the day. They had just come from Howard’s where a surprise birthday party was held for Daniel. Peggy helped Ana plan it and it went off without a hitch. There was presents and cake and a good time was had by all.

Everyone gave Daniel a present except Peggy. She couldn’t bear to have him open her present in front of everyone. She knew Howard would laugh. Maybe Jack too. She was seriously reconsidering giving it to him.

Ana helped her finish the present off and sew it together, her nimble fingers turning it into something half-decent. But Peggy still looked at it with discomfort. All she could see were her many mistakes.

“Peg?”

She looked up to see Daniel standing in front of her.

“You seem a little distracted,” he noted. “Everything okay?”

Peggy nodded and gestured for him to sit. Daniel got comfortable and then waited for her to speak, patient as usual.

“I have a birthday present for you,” she blurted out. “Well, no, I don’t.”

“You don’t?” Daniel asked.

“No. I mean, yes?”

A wry smile appeared on Daniel’s face.

“You have a present or you don’t have one?”

Peggy sighed. 

“I have a present but...I don’t think you will like it so I’m not going to give it to you.”

She said that in an authoritative manner as if that was the end of it.

Daniel laughed.

“Peg, whatever you got me, I will like. I promise.”

“It’s just,” Peggy stated. “It’s not perfect.”

Daniel smiled warmly.

“It doesn’t have to be. Seriously, Peg. I promise I will like it. It’s from you, so already I know it’s good.”

Peggy nodded and then reached for the bag beside her. She handed it to Daniel, almost unwilling to part with it. 

Daniel opened the bag and lifted out the box that was inside. Peggy held her breath as he opened it and removed the paper around it. 

“This is...wow,” he exclaimed.

“You don’t like it,” Peggy replied hastily. “It’s fine, I...”

“Peg,” Daniel interrupted, placing a hand on her knee. “You made this?”

Peggy nodded.

“I love it,” Daniel exclaimed.

“What?” 

“Peggy, I can’t believe you did this for me. This must have taken so much work. It’s...”

“It’s a bit lumpy and I don’t think I did this part right and...”

Daniel cut her off with a kiss.

“Peg, it’s the best sweater vest I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Peggy asked skeptically.

Daniel nodded.

“Of course it is. It came from you. And you made it for me. I think it’s the best present I’ve ever gotten. I can’t wait to wear it.”

Peggy smiled, finally feeling at ease. 

“I’m glad you like it. Because it bloody well tried my patience!”

Daniel laughed. 

“Is this what you’ve been doing all these weeks? I knew there was something fishy, but I was worried it was...well...maybe you didn’t want to be together anymore.”

“Don’t ever think that,” Peggy said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Peg,” Daniel said, huskily. “Now I’m going to go try this on.”

And although one arm hole was bigger than the other and the buttons didn’t line up quite correctly, Daniel declared it his favourite and proceeded to wear it for many special occasions, including every year on his birthday. 

Peggy gave up knitting,  but every so often flashes of the pattern would pop into her head and she would feel the urge to try again. 

_Knit one, purl one..._


End file.
